Bloodsons: The Life
by KingodtheNight
Summary: This is my idea for a story set in the Supernatural universe. It uses characters from another fanfiction I wrote earlier and the show's characters. It takes place after my other stories and is written in screenplay format


Bloodsons The Life

INT. BUS-DAY

WILL WINCHESTER, a 24 year old man with dirty blond hair, just under six feet and athletic. A quite and introverted young man. He's wearing a USMC jacket over civilian clothes with a duffle bag the same size as him resting on his lap.

Will stairs out the window, he's waiting for something. Another young marine sits next to Will. This is Jake, a friend of Will's.

JAKE Will, you alright?

Will just turns away from the window and looks at Jake.

WILL Yeah, just bored. Can't wait to see my family.

JAKE This is the first time we've been home in almost a year and you're not thinkin of all the girls we went to highschool with. All of em waitin to see the big bad marines.

WILL Most of went to college.

JAKE So there's still a few left.

WILL Just go to the bar yourself, there won't be anyone there.

JAKE Whatever you say Lance Corporal.

Jake reaches into his bag, he pulls an mp3 player out and starts looking through music. An alternative rock song comes on. Will groans.

JAKE What's a matter, you don't like this.

Will grabs the mp3 player and shuts it down. He pulls his own out from his jacket pocket. He selects a song, Metallica starts playing.

JAKE Really.

WILL My parents raised me on this music.

EXT. BUS STATION-LATER

Will and Jake step off the bus, each carrying their huge duffle bags. Will steps to the curb and waits there. Jake walks off toward a car with his father waiting out of it. He turns his head over and looks at Jake.

JAKE Hey Will.

Will turns around.

JAKE(CONT'D)  
You want a ride?

WILL Nah, my Dad's gonna swing by after he picks Mary up from school.

JAKE You sure?

WILL Yeah.

Jake nods and walks off toward his father's car. Will turns back to the curb.

EXT. BUS STATION-EVERNING, LATER

Will stands in the same spot that he was before. It's getting dark now, he's been there for awhile.

Will pulls his phone out of his pocket, he checks the time. It's very late, Will looks through the numbers he selects one and calls it. He puts the phone to his ear.

DEAN(O.S.)  
Hey this is Dean's phone...

Will pulls the phone away and ends the call as he rolls his eyes. He looks into the parking lot, there's no sign of his father's car.

Will picks up his bag and steps into the parking lot.

EXT. STREET-NIGHT

Will walks down the street alone. There's few houses along this road, few neighbors for Will to talk to as he walks.

EXT. WILL'S HOUSE-LATER

An old but comfortable house, set a good distance away from the nearest house, there's a 2007 Dodge Charger parked in the driveway.

Will steps into the driveway, he runs his hand over the Charger.

WILL Hey baby. I missed you the most.

He let's go of the car and looks at the front door.

INT. WILL'S HOUSE, FOYER-MOMENTS LATER

The front door opens and Will steps in. the foyer is old but well kept, all the lights are out. Will flips the light on.

WILL Hey Mom, Dad, you home. I think you forgot something at the bus station.

There's no response. Will looks around, the lights in the rest of the house are out two. Something's wrong. Will steps toward the kitchen.

WILL Mary? Anyone home.

Will walks through the door frame and into the kitchen, the sense in the house is eerie.

INT. KITCHEN-CONTINUOUS

Will steps in and flips the lights on. There's no one in the room, but there's a young woman's jacket leaned placed over a chair to the kitchen table.

WILL At least I know Mary's back.

INT. UPSTAIRS HALLWAY-MINUTES LATER

Will walks through the thin hall and opens the door to his room. He tosses his duffle bag in before him. He step away from the door but then stops, he's just noticed something.

INT. WILL'S ROOM-CONTINUOUS

Will stands in the door frame staring down at the floor.

A small silver shining thing sits on the floor. Will reaches for his the switch. He flips it and the lights turn on. The room illuminates and the shining thing is revealed to be a silver ring, with another smaller one next to it. Will drops to his knees and picks both rings up. There's fresh blood on them.

WILL What the hell.

DRIP. A red drop of blood falls down from the ceiling. It catches Will's attention. He looks to see a small puddles of blood on the floor. DRIP. Another drop come, then another and another.

Will spins around looks up. Dean and Jo, Will's parents are stuck on the ceiling, neither wearing their wedding rings.

WILL No!

He jumps to his feet and reaches up. He can just barely touch his father's foot. Both bodies burst into flames once he touches them.

Will drops back and stares up at his parents.

WILL MARY!

Will bursts out of the door.

INT. UPSTAIRS HALLWAY-CONTINUOUS

Will sprints across the hall and kicks the door open.

WILL MARY!

Jake and a girl his age lay on the floor, both a bloody mess like Dean and Jo. Will stands there horrified.

WILL My God!

The flames ROAR. Will looks behind him. The entire wall is on fire. Will sprints down the stairs.

INT. STAIRCASE-CONTINUOUS

Will runs down the stairs as fast a he can, the fire spreads unnaturally fast. Will faces his eyes in front of him, the front door is in view. He spins his head over his shoulder, the flames are gaining on him.

INT. FOYER-MOMENTS LATER

Will leaps out of the stair case with the flames right behind him.

He reaches out for the front door as the flames surround him.

EXT. WILL'S HOUSE-LATER

The entire house is on fire now. The door is still closed. A fire truck drive up in front of the house. Firefighters leap out trying to help.

The Charger is gone.

INT. RUINS OF THE HOUSE-DAY

The house is a charred remain of what it once was. One of the walls has completely caved in. Several police officers and firefighters walk through the house.

SAM a fifty four year old version of himself, dressed as an FBI agent, walks into the room escorted by the fire marshall.

FIRE MARSHALL Kitchen's in there.

The fire marshall points to the kitchen.

FIRE MARSHALL(CONT'D)  
That's where we found the first two bodies. Male fifty five, sixty. Female, couple years younger. We believe that it was the parents. What were their names?

The fire marshall pulls a clipboard from in between his arm and torso and flips through a few pages.

FIRE MARSHALL(CONT'D) Dean and Joanna.

SAM My report says this was a family of four.

FIRE MARSHALL Yeah, they had a twenty four year old son, named Will and a twenty year old daughter named Mary. Will was visiting back from a USMC tour, Mary was home for spring brake.

SAM Did you find any evidence...

Sam's voice fails him.

FIRE MARSHALL We found two bodies that would match that upstairs.

Sam nods his head as he fights back tears. The fire marshall notices.

FIRE MARSHALL Are you alright?

SAM Y, yeah...just...this is sad.

The fire marshall nods in agreement.

EXT. RUINS OF THE HOUSE-LATER

Sam steps out of the ruins of the house, he walks to the bottom of the stairs then takes a deep breath. Tears stream down his face.

Sam strides across the lawn, something catches his attention. He kneels to the lawn. There's a grey powder on the grass. Sam reaches for it, he lifts it from the ground and streams it through his fingers. It's not ash.

EXT. STREET-DAY

It's a small two lane street in the middle of nowhere. Sam's car flies down the road.

INT. CAR-CONTINUOUS

Sam drives with the bluetooth in his car turned on, he's on the phone with ADAM.

ADAM(O.S.)  
So, this really happened.

SAM Yeah, Dean, Jo, Will and Mary.

ADAM(O.S.)  
Oh my God.

SAM I know.

ADAM(O.S.)  
Do they have any leads.

SAM Fire Marshall thinks it was arson.

ADAM(O.S.)  
What about you?

SAM I found a lot of sulfur there.

ADAM(O.S.)  
Sulfur? No, it's been twenty somethin years.

SAM 24 years, three months, eleven days. It was the day Will was born.

ADAM(O.S.)  
It has to be a coincidence.

SAM We always knew it wasn't gonna last. And it looks like it's over.

ADAM(O.S.)  
Huh, I'll try and get to you. If they're back and Will's gone. We're in big trouble.

SAM I know.

INT. SAM'S HOUSE, FOYER-EVENING

A modern house with family pictures and light blue walls. The door opens and Sam steps in with his phone pressed to his ear.

SAM Okay, I'll see you in a bit.

(pause)  
Oh and Rob...thanks for coming home.

Sam ends the call and pulls the phone away from his ear. He sluggishly walks to the door to the next room.

INT. KITCHEN-CONTINUOUS

Sam steps into the kitchen, a small kitchen designed for a man with only one other to look after. He opens the fridge and pulls a beer bottle out. He takes the cap off, sighs and takes a gulp.

BAM. Something pounds against the wood floor in the next room. It catches Sam's attention. He looks toward the source of the sound. He sticks his hand in his pocket and pulls a silver knife out.

Slowly Sam walks to the door back to the foyer. He holds the knife in front of him like a professional. He comes upon the edge of the door frame, inching toward it. He can see halfway through the door. Sam stays still for a moment. Then bursts into the foyer with lightning quick speed. With equal speed and professionalism, a hand reaches out and grabs Sam's wrist, pushing the knife away.

Will comes into.

WILL Wo! Wo! Wo! Uncle Sam!

The two wrestle through the room, each trying to get the knife away from the other.

WILL It's me, I'm not a shifter.

SAM Then you're a ghoul!

WILL I'm not.

Will tosses Sam into the wall, he grasps the hilt of the Knife and pulls it out of Sam's hands. Will presses his hand onto Sam's chest holding him back.

WILL My name is William Jonathan Winchester, I have a sister named Mary Ellen Winchester. Your name is Samuel James Winchester, your son in Robert Dean Winchester.

Sam pushes against Will's hand.

WILL Your wife died of cancer when I was five, Rob is just a year younger then me, he's a fifth year senior in college. And when you were a kid you gave this to my Dad.

Will puts his freehand down his neck, he pulls Dean's amulet out.

All signs of aggression leave Sam's face.

SAM Will.

Will let's Sam go, the two men embrace. Sam sticks his hand in his jacket pocket and pulls a vial of water out. With lightning speed he empties it into Will's face and jumps back.

Will stands there surprised and perplexed.

WILL Water?

SAM Holy water.

INT. LIVING ROOM-LATER

Sam holds the bloodied wedding ring that used to be his brother's in his palm. He studies it for a moment then places it onto a coffee table in front of him next to its partner.

Will sits across from Sam on the other side of the table. He's still wearing the same clothes as before and still covered in soot.

WILL Once, I touched them, the whole place went up in flames. I barely made it out. Had to hot-wire the charger just to get here.

SAM Why didn't you call?

WILL I was afraid. Whatever that thing is, it wants me dead.

Sam nods in agreement.

SAM Do you have any clothes or...

WILL Just what I got on. Maybe Dad left somethin in the car.

SAM The police told me they found you dead.

WILL No, the body they found was a guy named Jake. He was a marine too, same unit as me.

SAM So your parents...

WILL That was really them in the house.

(pause)  
But Mary...

SAM No, stop. Mary's dead Will.

WILL You just told me they found four bodies, I saw all of um, Mary wasn't there it was some other girl.

SAM That doesn't mean she's alive. For you all you know...

WILL No! They put a body in there so everyone would think I'm dead, they put another body there so everyone would think the same about Mary.

SAM For all you know they just didn't get her til later.

WILL I think they took her.

SAM Why would they take her.

WILL She was supposed to get home a few hours before me. She would've been home by the time I got there. There would be no reason to put another girl's body there.

The sound of a car rolls into the room.

Will looks over his shoulder like he's still on edge.

SAM That's Rob.

He gets to his feet.

SAM Stay here.

Sam walks out of the room. Will gets up and takes a few steps after him.

INT. FOYER-CONTINUOUS

KNOCK. Rob knocks on the door. Sam walks over and opens it.

ROB a 6'4 23 year old in athletic shape steps in, he is the spitting image of his father.

ROB Hey Dad.

The two men fall into a hug, they let go of each other and step back.

ROB(CONT'D)  
How are you?

SAM Seen better days.

Will slides into the door frame of the room and looks at his cousin and uncle.

ROB Dad, could...

Rob notices Will standing there, he slides away from Sam but never takes his eyes off Will.

ROB W?

INT. LIVING ROOM-LATER

The three men sit in a circle, all with a beer in there hands. The mood in the room is somber.

ROB What could've done that?

Rob turns to look at Sam.

ROB(CONT'D)  
I've never heard of anything like that in any of your stories, Dad.

SAM That's because I've only heard of one thing that could do that before.

Will leans closer to Sam.

WILL What?

Sam doesn't respond.

WILL Uncle Sam, that thing just killed my parents. You have to tell me.

SAM I found a lot of sulphur at the house. There's only one thing that leaves that behind.

WILL Demons.

Sam nods.

ROB Demons? I thought you said no one's seen a demon in twenty something years.

SAM Twenty four years, three months and eleven days.

WILL That's somewhere around the day I was born.

SAM Actually, that is the day you were born Will. No one's seen one since.

ROB Holy God.

WILL This has something to do with me?

SAM I don't know, it could all be a coincidence but that's unlikely.

Will looks around.

WILL What would they want with me?

SAM I don't know. It's probably more about your father. Your mother and him managed to tick a lot of them off.

WILL No, this has to be about me! It has to be why they took Mary.

SAM Will...

Rob gets to his feet.

ROB Dad.

WILL They must have Mary. We're gonna find her. My Dad taught me how to do this, he even took me on a few hunts I can hold my own.

SAM This is gonna be a lot harder than restless spirits, Will.

WILL I've iced a few vamps too.

ROB You've even let me do that, Dad.

SAM Demons make them look like tadpoles. There's a reason why we never let either of you into the life.

WILL We're grown men now, it's our choice.

SAM You sound like your parents. All you can focus on is the half baked romantic side of this.

WILL It's a lot more than that.

SAM I understand that thing killed your family Will, you're angry.

WILL This isn't about revenge, this is about saving my sister.

Will looks at his cousin and uncle. They're both confused.

WILL I managed to get my Dad's charger, there's plenty of stuff in there that can help me.

Will turns and walks for the door.

WILL(CONT'D)  
If you won't help, I'll do this alone.

Will walks out of the room and out of sight. The sound of the door slamming rings out through the night.

Rob stares after his cousin. He turns to look at Sam.

SAM He's just a little shook up.

ROB When I was kid, didn't you say once you get in this life, you never get out.

SAM That's why I tried to keep you out.

ROB You also told me the only reason you do this is if it pulls you in.

(pause)  
Looks like that just happened to Will.

Rob puts his beer down and follows Will's path.

Sam stays where he is. He let's out a long sigh and stares at the floor.

EXT. STREET-DAY

The Charger is parked a few houses down from Sam and Rob's house. Will is leaning on the trunk with a large map displayed over it.

Rob approaches him from behind.

ROB What's that.

Will doesn't even take his eyes off the map.

WILL A map, my Dad marked off all the places he thought had a potential case.

Will turns to look at him.

WILL(CONT'D)  
Kinda an old habit of his.

ROB So what are you doing with it?

WILL Looking for anything similar to what happened to my family.

He looks back at the map.

WILL(CONT'D)  
Maybe it'll get me a lead on how to find this thing.

SAM(O.S.)  
That's a good instinct Will but most of the jobs have already been taken care of.

Will and Rob turn to see Sam walking over to them.

SAM(CONT'D)  
Your Dad sent other hunters to take care of that.

Will looks up from the map, very confused.

SAM It wasn't easy for him to give the job up, it was even harder for your mom. They did everything they could to make sure those got taken care of.

Will folds the map and slams back onto the top of the trunk.

WILL So what do I do?

SAM Come back inside and we'll look for the right case.

Sam turns to walk back toward the house. He stops and looks over his shoulder.

SAM(CONT'D)  
Oh and Will, if you're gonna come in please take a shower.

Sam turns back toward the house. Will looks himself over.

INT. LIVING ROOM-HOURS LATER

Will and Rob sit across from each other, both with a laptop in front of them. Their faces are completely buried in the computer screens.

WILL Find anything yet?

ROB I don't even know what we're supposed to be looking for.

WILL Me neither.

Will pounds his fist against the table.

ROB Take it easy W.

WILL This isn't the happiest moment of my life Rob.

Rob leans over the table, pulling himself closer to Will.

ROB Will, when I was four years old. My mom got cancer. My Dad was out on a hunt when we found out. He took her toe every doctor but it didn't do anything. Then I was four and it was just me and my Dad. My Dad saw grandpa die, your Dad saw Grandma and grandpa die. Your mom saw your grandma die.

The anger leaves Will's face.

ROB(CONT'D)  
Don't act like you're the only one in this family that's ever been through this. It seems like a tradition.

Will let's a long sigh.

WILL I know Mary's still out there. Every second that goes by I feel like I'm failing her, like I should be protecting her.

ROB We'll find her, trust me.

The door to the kitchen opens, Sam walks in holding a few pieces of paper.

SAM Any luck.

WILL None.

SAM You'll be glad to hear that I may have found something then.

Sam sits down in an armchair and lays the paper on the table near the boys.

SAM(CONT'D)  
A lot of recent disappearances in this town in Nebraska. Two fires a few charred bodies. Many of the locals have reported seeing their lost loved ones a few days after.

WILL That sounds more like restless spirits.

SAM Demons usually meet a similar MO. And since we only have what you told us Will, we don't got much.

WILL Is anyone else looking into this?

SAM Your Uncle Adam has a few of his guys looking into it. Most of em are far away though.

WILL How far away is this place.

SAM Three hour drive.

Will nods and stands up.

WILL Mine as well get a move on then.

SAM Hold up Will.

Will stops and turns around.

SAM(CONT'D)  
There's prep work to be done first.

WILL I've got a whole arsenal in the Charger, guns, knives, salt. My parents even kept some kind of oil in an old jug.

SAM There's more to it than that.

WILL Like what?

SAM Like a plan.

INT. SAM'S TRUCK-NIGHT

Sam sits in the driver's seat, Rob's in the passenger seat, he has all the paper's in front of them.

ROB How old were you, Dad?

SAM How old was I when what?

ROB When grandpa took you on your first hunt.

SAM Bout sixteen.

ROB Wow, I'm 22. Guess I've got catching up to do.

SAM No you don't. Hopefully we find Mary. Then you're going back to school. No more hunting.

ROB What about Will?

SAM I'm not his father, and he's already a marine. But I can only hope he's done after this too.

ROB Sounds like wishful thinking to me.

Sam nods.

SAM I know.

EXT. STREET-DAY

Sam's truck parks on this side of the road. The charger pulls up right behind it.

Sam and Rob step out of the truck Will leans up against the charger waiting for them. Sam approaches Will.

WILL I don't like this.

SAM You'll do weirder. Your Dad and I had to pretend to be priests once.

Will groans. Sam looks him over.

SAM(CONT'D)  
Lose the marine's jacket. It's out of character.

Will frowns, he pulls the jacket off his shoulders.

INT. HOUSE-MOMENTS LATER

A wooden door with no windows. Something knocks on it. EMILY, a sixteen year old girl, steps toward the door, grabs the handle and pulls it open.

Sam, with Will and Rob behind him, stand in the doorway.

SAM Hello, is this the Roslin Household?

Emily nods.

SAM You must be Emily then.

Sam extends a hand.

SAM(CONT'D)  
I'm Richard Mosely, I'm a paranormal investigator. These are my assistants.

Rob smiles and waves.

ROB Hello.

Will just nods.

SAM We'd like to talk to you and your family about your father.

Emily just stares at Sam's hand. She let's go of the door and takes a step back.

EMILY Let me get my mom.

Emily walks deeper into the house and disappears.

Sam puts his hand down and stands up straight again.

WILL These ever work?

SAM Some better than others.

KATHLEEN, Emily's 40ish mother walks up to the door.

KATHLEEN My daughter just told me you want to speak to us about my husband.

SAM Yes, my name is Richard Mosely, these are my assistants.

Will and Rob both wave.

SAM(CONT'D)  
We're paranormal investigators.

Kathleen just stares back at them for a second.

KATHLEEN (awkward)  
O-kay.

SAM We understand that your son reported seeing him after he passed.

INT. KITCHEN-LATER

Kathleen's kitchen is small but comfortable. It has a tiled floor and a granite covering. Kathleen sits at a round four person table with the three men.

SAM And so your husband's body was never recovered?

KATHLEEN No...He disappeared six months ago but the police never found anything.

Sam types this into a smartphone.

SAM And when did your son start seeing him?

KATHLEEN Just a few weeks ago.

WILL Was there anything strange about him?

Kathleen turns her head toward Will.

KATHLEEN Strange? What do you mean?

WILL Did he seem like he was something's he's not. Acting out of his personality or showing abnormal physical signs like blacks eyes.

KATHLEEN No. Why would that happen?

WILL It's just that...Witnesses often report the ghosts of loved ones showing oddities. I just wanted to see if this was the case.

Sam waves his hands to shut Will up.

SAM Let's stick to the important information. Was there any certain location where your son saw his father.

KATHLEEN Yes! The Lucraza house.

The three men exchange looks obviously confused. Kathleen notices.

KATHLEEN It's an abandoned house. Kids dare each other to go in. We never thought...

SAM You never thought any of the stories could be true.

KATHLEEN Yeah. But now.

Tears pour down Kathleen's eyes.

KATHLEEN(CONT'D)  
He wanted see his father again so much. He kept going back. And now...I'll never see either of them again.

Sam covers Kathleen's hands with his cover, comforting her.

SAM I can't imagine anything worse than losing a child, but trust me, I've lost plenty of people I cared about. I know what it feels like.

EXT. HOUSE-LATER

Sam and Rob walk back to Sam's truck together, Will stomps to the Charger.

WILL So where's the next lead.

Sam stops walking.

SAM What?

Will turns around to look at his uncle.

WILL Where we goin next? This turned out to be a bust.

SAM We're staying here.

WILL This isn't gonna help us find Mary!

SAM No! But this is what this life is Will! We find something dangerous and we stop it!

WILL We have priorities!

SAM Yeah and right now, they're here!

EXT. LUCRAZA HOUSE-NIGHT

The house was a beauty back in it's day but years of neglect have turned it into an eye sore. Many windows are broken, the paint has faded, the drapes are torn.

Sam's truck and the Charger pull up in front of the house.

EXT. LUCRAZA HOUSE-LATER

Will and Rob load rock salt into their shotguns.

WILL I can't believe this.

ROB What?

WILL I came to you guys for help, not to save the world.

ROB W, this is gonna be an easy one. All we have to do is find the bones torch 'em and get on the road.

Rob finishes loading his gun and cocks it.

ROB(CONT'D)  
We'll be out in no time.

Sam walks up to them with two homemade flamethrowers.

SAM You two ready.

ROB Definitely.

WILL As I'll ever be.

SAM Good. Chances are the bones are in there. Once we find out where, you guys take these and waste um.

Sam lifts one of the flamethrowers up and puts his hand on handle, he mocks activating it.

SAM(CONT'D) You just hit that and it fires.

Will reaches out for one of them.

WILL Let's get this over with.

INT. LUCRAZA HOUSE, FOYER-MINUTES LATER

The wood surrounding the house is old and rotting. There has been no one to keep the house in shape in years.

The front door breaks off it's hinges, Sam steps holding an electro-magnetic device. Will and Rob step in after him, each holding shotguns with the homemade flamethrowers strapped to their backs.

ROB Dad, is that thing gonna pick anything up?

The lights on the electro-magnetic devices flash rapidly.

SAM It's got something.

Sam walks toward another door Will follows behind him. Rob stops in the center of the room and looks around. Sam and Will pass through the door to the next room.

Rob looks around. There doesn't seem to be anything odd here. He slowly turns to the door behind him.

The ghost of a 50 something year old man with pale skin stands beside him. Rob jumps with a startle. The ghost slams his hand to Rob's chest knocking him to the ground.

The shotgun slides out of Rob's hands and across the floor. The ghost looks down at Rob and reaches for him. Rob tries to slide across the floor.

GHOST He makes us do this.

ROB Help! Guys!

GHOST He killed us all. And buried us in the...

Will bursts through the door, he fires his gun.

The rock salt bullet hits the ghost in the chest. The ghost explodes into a cloud of smoke.

Will rushes over to Rob, he extends a hand. Rob takes it and Will pulls him up.

ROB That was a ghost.

WILL Yeah.

Sam runs through the door and rushes to the boys.

SAM What happened?

ROB A ghost just knocked me on my ass.

SAM Was it the same guy?

ROB I don't know, didn't get much of a look at him.

Sam launches into the air. He crashes into the stairs, knocking the banister off its hinges. Will turns around and aims his shotgun.

A young girl with burnt skin walks close to the group.

GHOST GIRL He locked us all in the cellar...

Will aims his shotgun and fires. The bullet his the ghost girl and she explodes into a cloud of smoke.

ROB There's more than one.

Sam pulls himself out of his trap.

SAM Who was that?

WILL Some little girl.

SAM There's more in here than we thought.

WILL It doesn't take much to set them off either.

The electro-magnetic devices lights flash incredibly fast. The lights crack and shatter.

ROB Dad, please tell me that's normal.

SAM Sorry, it's not.

Will looks up.

WILL Oh crap.

Sam and Rob look up too.

Five ghost stand on the staircase.

SAM Run!

Rob leaps to his feet, all three men sprint to the door. Will slams his shoulder into it, the door doesn't budge.

WILL What the...

Rob grabs the knob and tries to open it. The door knob won't even move.

ROB It's stuck!

Sam turns around aims his gun and fires at the ghosts upstairs.

SAM More important things to worry about boys.

Rob and Will turn around and aim there guns. All three open fire on the ghosts. All fives ghosts disappear into clouds of smoke as the bullets hit them.

Will steps forward turns around and aims his gun at the door knob.

WILL Out of the way, Rob.

Rob jumps out of the way. Sam turns and reaches for Will's gun.

SAM Will, no...

Will pulls the trigger. The rock salt flies out of the barrel and crashes into the door. The salt shatters, all three men instinctively cover their faces and jump back. The door doesn't even have a scratch.

The men pull their hands away from their faces. Sam stomps toward Will and slaps him across the face.

SAM The ghosts locked us in. There's no way we're gettin out until they're at rest.

WILL How was I supposed to know that?!

SAM You could've listened to me.

ROB Dad, there's at least seven ghosts in here. How can we hold up against that.

Sam reaches into his jacket, he pulls a canister of salt out.

SAM With this.

Sam twists the top off and drops the salt on the ground, making a ring around himself and the boys.

WILL Ghosts can't cross over salt.

SAM No. We stay in here we're safe for now.

ROB We still have to burn the bones to get out of this though.

WILL We gotta find em first.

SAM That little girl said someone keeps them in the cellar.

WILL Yeah, but why would any ghost want to get wasted, it must've been lying.

SAM Not if something else is controlling them.

ROB That can happen.

Sam nods his head.

SAM Yeah, I'll stay here, try and keep them occupied. You guys go downstairs, find and burn them all.

Sam tosses the canister of salt to Will.

SAM You'll need that.

INT. BASEMENT STAIRCASE-MINUTES LATER

It's a thin staircase, barely lit enough to see. An old wooden door is a top the stairs leading upstairs.

The door bursts open. Will and Rob run down the staircase with flashlights in their hands. They reach the bottom of the stairs. Both come to a complete stop. Their faces change to reacting with fear and shock.

ROB Holy god.

INT. FOYER-CONTINUOUS

Sam stands in the ring of salt with his shotgun ready. He pivots around in circles, waiting for the right moment to shoot. All seven ghosts appear. A hooded figure steps down the staircase.

Sam aims the shotgun at the nearest ghost. He peers down at the salt.

SAM I'm not gonna waste any bullets, just so you know.

The hooded figure raises its hand. The salt blows away like dust in the wind. The ghosts advance.

SAM Crap.

He pulls the trigger and fires.

INT. BASEMENT-CONTINUOUS

Will and Rob stand at the base of the stairs looking over the contents of the basement. Both walls are lined with decomposing corpses.

WILL Your Dad was right, someone's building an army.

ROB Oh God.

Rob looks down at the flamethrower and the canister of salt.

ROB(CONT'D)  
Do we have enough to burn them all.

Gun shots echo from upstairs, both boys instinctively look up to the ceiling.

WILL We'd better find out.

Will runs into the basement, waving salt onto every corpse he passes.

INT. FOYER-CONTINUOUS

Sam spins around firing at each ghost he sees. A few ghosts light aflame and burn, but more just keep coming.

The hooded figure stands by the side of the stairs watching.

The little girl ghost steps close to Sam. Sam aims the gun at her. He pulls the trigger, nothing happens. Sam pulls it again, nothing happens. Sam's face fills with fear.

GHOST GIRL Sorry.

The girl waves her hand. Sam falls onto the ground, the ghost girl steps over him and looks down.

Sam sticks his hand into his jacket, he pulls a knife out and swipes it across the girl's face. She explodes into a puff of smoke.

Sam jumps back to his feet. He holds the knife like a professional, ready to attack whose next.

INT. BASEMENT-CONTINUOUS

Rob stands over a corpse, he's dousing it with fire from the flamethrower. The fire shrinks to a match, then burns out. Rob pulls the handle, nothing happens.

ROB Damn! I'm out of kerosene.

Will stands on the other side of the basement, he turns around and throws a useless flamethrowers to the ground.

WILL Me too!

ROB Now what, there's at least ten left.

Will looks around the room, something catches his attention. Two barrels of oil rest on the end of the room.

WILL Those might be full.

Will runs to the barrels, he lifts one up and pulls the lid off. He carries it toward the other bodies.

ROB You can't be serious.

WILL Your Dad's running out of time and I've got a lighter.

Will dumps the oil onto several of the dead bodies, he looks at Rob over his shoulder.

WILL This would go a lot faster if you'd help.

INT. FOYER-CONTINUOUS

Sam spins around and slams the knife into a ghost's face. He pulls the knife back and plunges it through another.

A third ghost comes at Sam. It grabs Sam's shoulder and throws him against the wall. The knife falls out of Sam's hands.

INT. BASEMENT-MOMENTS LATER

Both barrels lay on the floor completely empty now. Will and Rob stand above them, Will holding his lighter.

WILL Alright, let's get up stairs.

Both boys sprint to the stairs. Will lights the lighter and tosses it over his shoulder. It drops onto the ground, the flames touching the oil. The entire room lights up.

INT. FOYER-CONTINUOUS

All ghosts around light up in flames and burn away. Only the hooded figure remains. Sam struggles back to his feet. He stares at the hooded figure.

The hooded figure looks up, it has a man's face but a predator's expression. It's eyes are sinister, the pupil is present but there are no other colors, pure white.

Sam reacts in fear, like he's just seen his worst nightmare.

SAM No.

The hooded figure lifts its hand. Sam launches off his feet and flies against the wall, pinning himself there. The hooded figure eyeballs Sam's discarded Knife. The knife launches into the air and sails into Sam's stomach.

Sam gasps as the blade pierces his abdomen, blood trickles out of his mouth.

Will and Rob run into the room.

WILL Uncle Sam we've got...

Both boys stop completely. Rob sprints to Sam.

ROB Dad!

The hooded figure clenches it's hand into a fist. Sam lights aflame. Rob just stops and stares at his dying father. Will runs to him and pulls him away.

WILL Stop, there's nothing we can do!

Rob breaks out of Will's grip, he aims his shotgun at the hooded figure and fires. The bullet hits him but nothing happens. Rob fire again. Nothing happens. The hooded figure waves his hand, Rob falls to his back and slides across the floor.

Will stands there. The hooded figure waves his hand again. Will jacket and hair blow like it's windy, but nothing else. Will aims at the hooded figure. He fires. The bullet hits the hooded figure, knocking it back a step.

The hooded figure waves his hand around in a circle, the surrounding part of the house lights on fire. He looks to the sky and black smoke erupts out of his mouth. The body falls onto the ground.

Will turns and runs to Rob. He pulls his cousin up.

WILL We've got to get out of here.

Rob turns to look at what's left of Sam.

ROB My Dad.

WILL He's gone, Rob.

Will pulls Rob to the door.

EXT. HOUSE-MOMENTS LATER

The boys run to the cars. The smoke flies down toward them. Both face plant to the ground as it flies over them.

The smoke slam into Sam's truck, knocking it over and shattering it.

Will and Rob pull themselves back up.

WILL We're takin my car.

The boys dive into the car. The engine starts and it speeds away. The house is engulfed in flames and burns away.

EXT. ROAD-NIGHT

The Charger drives down a dark road in the woods. It comes to a stop on the side. The headlights go out and both boys step out. They are both visibly upset.

Rob walks in front of the car and slams his fists onto the hood. Will rushes over and pulls him away.

WILL Hey! Hey! Hey!

ROB My Dad. That thing killed my Dad.

WILL I know.

Will let's go of Rob. Both calm down.

ROB I think I'm gonna be sick.

WILL Go ahead, I won't watch ya.

Will turns away. Rob walks to the edge of the woods, kneels over and hurls.

WILL Did you see that thing?

ROB Of course I saw it.

WILL It's eyes. They were white, and that was a person, it was wearing like a prom dress.

ROB What does that mean?

Will turns around to look at his cousin.

WILL Come on Rob, that was a demon.

ROB A demon? A demon killed my father.

WILL I think it killed my parents too. That was a trap it set for us.

ROB What does it want with us?

WILL The same thing it wants with Mary. We don't know what that is, but it tried to get all of us and it only got one.

Will takes a deep breath.

WILL(CONT'D)  
That's means it's gonna come back.

ROB This morning I was in college.

WILL Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but that part of your life's probably over.

Rob stands up straight and turns back to Will.

ROB Now what?

WILL When was the last time you saw Uncle Adam?

ROB I don't know, years ago. Why?

WILL Cause that's where we're going.

ROB Why?

WILL We're stronger as a family.

Will turns and walks back to the car.

WILL(CONT'D)  
And he's all we got left.


End file.
